cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Terry Gilliam
Terry Gilliam (1940 - ) Director, actor and animation artist. Film Deaths *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail ''(1975):'' (1) [''Green Knight]: Stabbed through the head when John Cleese throws a sword at him at the end of a fight. (2) [Sir Bors]: Decapitated when the killer rabbit bites through his neck. (3) [Animator]: Dies of a fatal heart attack at his drawing table, causing the animated monster to disappear. (4) ''[''Old Man from Scene 24]: Thrown into the Gorge of Eternal Peril by supernatural forces after Graham Chapman asks a question that Terry can't answer. (Played for comic effect.) *''Jabberwocky ''(1977) [Man with Rock]: Partially eaten by the monster; what's left of his body is shown afterwards as the monster leaves. *''Monty Python's Life of Brian ''(1979):'' (1) [''Crucifee]:'' Executed by crucifixion; he is shown on the cross singing with the rest of the prisoners as the movie ends. (Played for comic effect.) *Monty Python Live at the Hollywood Bowl ''(1982):'' '(1) ''[''Flying Minstrel]: Shot in the stomach by John Cleese after Terry finishes a song while suspended in mid-air. (Played for comic effect.) *Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983):'' (1) [''Walters]:'' Shot by German soldiers as he tries to set up a table in the trench. ''(2) ''[''Mr. Brown]: Liver cut out by Graham Chapman during a "live organ transplant."'' (3) [''Howard Katzenberg]: Dies of food poisoning (along with the other guests) from Eric Idle's spoiled salmon mousse; they all collapse and their spirits rise from their bodies after the Grim Reaper (John Cleese) collects them. (Played for comic effect.) *The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1988)' [''Irritating Singer Inside Fish]: Although Gilliam's character survives the final cut, a deleted scene on the DVD shows Gilliam keeling over; Eric Idle confirms that he's dead, but Charles McKeown claims that he has returned to the land of the living thinking that he's dead. (Played for comic effect.) *''Monty Python Live (Almost) ''(2014): [Flying Minstrel]: Shot in the stomach by John Cleese after John has halted having an argument with Michael Palin and when Terry finishes a song while suspended in mid-air. (Played for comic effect.) *''Absolutely Anything (2015)'' [Nasty Alien]: Providing the voice of alien, Terry is blown up, along with the rest of the Galactic Council (voiced by John Cleese, Michael Palin and Terry Jones), when Dennis the Dog (voiced by Robin Williams) uses his powers to wish the source of that power be destroyed, causing the alien laser heading towards Earth to curve back into their spaceship. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 1, Whither Canada? ''(1969) [Nazi Guard]: Laughs himself to death when Michael Palin rapidly recites the world's funniest joke in German, after Terry bursts into the room. (Obviously played to comic effect.) Gilliam, Terry Gilliam, Terry Gilliam, Terry Gilliam, Terry Category:1940 Births Category:Comedians Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Expatriate actors in the United Kingdom Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Monty Python cast members Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by liver removal Category:Legends Category:Killed by Same Performer